Swiss Army and Killer Frost
by Smarty 94
Summary: Upon being bailed out of prison; Killer Frost teams up with Swiss Army to dispose of Meek by capturing everyone who has impacted his life. Meanwhile; Jack and Ashi ask for Sonic, Gwen, Lynn, Rayman, Globox, and Janna's help to save Aku from a dangerous alien.
1. Bailing Killer Frost

With Kronk; he was exiting a limo and walking towards a cooking supplies shop.

Suddenly; a ton of masked men appeared and grabbed Kronk.

"Alright Mayor, here are our demands." said one of the goons.

Kronk became shocked.

"What?" said Kronk.

"We want ten billion dollars from everyone in the city, or we blow your head off." said the first goon.

Kronk became more shocked.

"It'll make me happy either way." said another goon.

However; he was hit by a laser blast and fell on the ground.

"Either way, I'm upset." said a voice.

The goons turned to see Meek in his Bounty Hunter outfit aiming one of his blasters at the goons.

"Bounty Hunter, smoke him." said the main goon.

But nothing happened.

"SMOKE HIM!" yelled the goon.

Still nothing happened.

The goon became confused.

"Guys?" said the goon.

He looked around to see he was alone.

"Aw shit." said the goon.

He was then punched across the face by Meek before falling on the ground knocked out.

The meerkat approached the mayor.

"You alright?" said Meek.

Kronk looked at Meek.

"Yeah, I'm okay." said Kronk, "Thanks."

The next day in Toon City Maximum Security; Killer Frost who was in her prison outfit and anti power collar was reading a newspaper.

She saw a photo of Kronk shaking Bounty Hunter's hand while the meerkat was holding a big key.

"Mayor Kronk gives Bounty Hunter the key to the city for saving his life last night." Killer Frost read.

She became mad and crumpled up the paper and tossed it at a wall.

"That jerk." She said, "I'll get out of here one way or another, and then I'll freeze you to death."

A guard appeared.

"Hey Frosty, someone paid your bail." said the guard.

Killer Frost became confused.

"Bail was placed on me?" said Louise.

The Guard nodded and opened the cell.

"Try not to waist this chance." said the Guard.

Outside the prison; Killer Frost who was now in her standard outfit and without the anti power collar walked out of the prison and saw a limo waiting for her.

She became confused.

"Did I die and go to heaven?" said Killer Frost.

She approached the limo and entered the back to see that no one else was in it.

"Guess not." said Killer Frost.

But the window to the driver's seat opened up and Harl Bot who was dressed like a chauffeur turned to Killer Frost.

"True, but I was told to pay your bail." said Harl Bot.

She started driving off very fast.

Killer Frost became shocked.

"Stop the limo, I'm getting sick." said Killer Frost.

Harl Bot who closed the window yawned.

"Bla, bla, bla." said Harl Bot.

She noticed something and smiled.

"Whoa mama, check out the cute hitchhiker." said Harl Bot.

Harl Bot was looking at Swiss Army who was holding a wooden human leg with a panty hoes on it on the ground with a thumb sticking out.

"Yoo hoo." Swiss Army sang.

Harl Bot smiled some more.

"EEEEH!" she yelled.

Harl Bot then stopped the limo close to Swiss Army who tossed the leg away before entering the limo where a dry heaving Killer Frost was holding a barf bag.

Harl then drove off.

"Louise Lincoln, the Killer Frost of this timeline, how're you enjoying bail so far?" said Swiss Army.

Killer Frost then wound up puking in the bag.

"That great huh? So let's talk about why I bailed you out. We see an opportunity, and we take it. But lately I've been having some bad luck." said Swiss Army.

He then became mad.

"Bad luck that constantly wears a bunch of tough plastic like armor. Thanks to that miserable desert dwelling meerkat Meek, I'm down fives lives, my black market dealings have been shut down by friends of his, and no one will hire me for an assassination on someone due to the possibilities of him foiling them. All because he had to foil my attempt on the lives of the Butterfly's." Swiss Army said before breaking a cup with his bare hands.

He became shocked and swept the glass chunks underneath a rug before turning back to Killer Frost.

"But you've had some problems with him as well, am I right?" said Swiss Army.

Killer Frost became mad.

"Don't remind me. Because of him, I've already ended up in prison two times, and escaped once." said Killer Frost.

"And all this brings me to my proposition and why I bailed you out." said Swiss Army.

"I'm listening." said Killer Frost.

"The two of us working together, and we'll be able to dispose of that meerkat together." said Swiss Army.

Killer Frost laughed.

"What makes you think the two of us can take out a meerkat who's armed up the wazoo?" said Killer Frost.

Swiss Army smirked.

"Because I know how to get to him, strike him where it really hurts, his heart. You help me out, and I'll see to it that you never have to go to prison ever again." Swiss Army said before sticking a hand out, "Have we got a deal?"

Killer Frost looked at the hand before shaking it.

"Deal." said Killer Frost.


	2. Pie Fight

In the mansion; Ray was using the mansion's karaoke machine to sing the Captain Underpants film theme song.

"Underpants, he busting down doors, Captain Underpants, while wearing just his drawers." Ray sang, "Na, na, na, na, na, Captain Underpants, yeah, yeah, yeah.

Sonic who was in the room watching Batman V Superman chuckled.

"And nowadays all the heroes wear their drawers inside their costumes to hide the embarrassment." said Sonic.

Gwen and Lynn entered the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Second film in the DC Extended Universe?" said Lynn.

Sonic nodded.

"Superman dies, but he'll return for the Justice League film in November." said Sonic.

"You don't say." said Gwen.

"Of course, you can't have a Justice League without the Man of Steel, the Caped Crusader, an Amazonian Princess, or a man who can tap into the Speed Force." said Sonic.

"Amen to that." said Rita who walked by.

Globox and Janna entered the living room with dozens of pie's.

"Got the pie's ready." said Janna, "Now who wants some?"

Sonic chuckled.

"Not falling for that one." said Sonic.

"To bad." said Janna.

She grabbed a pie and tossed it at Sonic who ducked down, making the pie miss and hit Ray's face instead.

Ray removed the tray and looked at Janna.

She pointed to Sonic.

"He did it." said Janna.

Eventually everyone started throwing pies all over the place.

Cyborg entered the living room and saw what was happening.

He became shocked.

"MY BEAUTIFUL PIES!" yelled Cyborg.

He was then pied in the face.

Cyborg became mad that he punched everyone out of the Manor even the kitchen sink

Bugs became confused.

"This ain't good." said Bugs.

Outside; a ton of clattering sounds were heard by Sonic's group.

Jack and Ashi appeared.

"What is going on in there?" said Jack.

"Pie eating contest." said Globox.

A pie flew out of the mansion and hit Ashi in the face.

Everyone became shocked.

"Run off and see the Wonder Woman film?" said Sonic.

"Agreed." said Janna.

She, Sonic, Gwen, Lynn, Ray, and Globox ran off.


	3. Swiss Army's Plan

In the Bounty Cave; Meek in his everyday clothes minus the leather jacket and gloves was tuning up his Bounty Flyer.

Lincoln and Clyde entered from the fireman pole.

"Show it to us." said Lincoln.

Meek was confused.

"What?" said Meek.

"The key to the city you got from the mayor, show it." said Clyde.

"Check the computer." said Meek.

The two kids walked over to the computer and saw the key to the city over it.

"There it is, the key he got for saving Kronk." said Lincoln.

"Why is he even mayor?" said Clyde.

 **Flashback**

A ton of ballets were placed in a ballet box, and the majority of them had Huckleberry Hound marked down.

Someone managed to take the ballets and placed them in a machine.

However; the machine started sparking out before falling apart.

The person became shocked.

"There goes the majority vote." said the man.

He saw one ballet marked Kronk.

"Eh, I'm sure no one will notice." said the man.

He picked up the ballet and placed it in the machine

 **End Flashback**

"To this day, the Toon City mayor is a big galoot." said Lincoln.

"But he's a good mayor." said Randy who walked by.

Lincoln and Clyde became confused.

"What's he doing here?" said Clyde.

"He helped me capture Riddler last night after saving Kronk." said Meek, "For a clever criminal, he sure is an idiot for always leaving riddles behind."

"I heard the DC Super Hero Girls version of him has a crush on Batgirl." said Clyde.

"It's true and I saw it." said Lincoln.

Meek kept on tuning up his jet before stopping.

"Done." said Meek.

Everyone looked at Meek.

"What did you do?" said Lincoln.

"Oh just installed a new engine, some new landing gear, and a stereo that plays Bowling for Soup songs." said Meek.

He hit the jet.

"I almost got punked at school at 14, where I almost got a hug from the homecoming queen, who almost went on to be Miss Texas, but lost to a girl who sews her own dresses." the stereo sang.

Meek hit the jet again, turning the stereo off.

"That's the Radio Disney version of their song Almost." said Meek, "You should listen to their take of Ghost busters."

"Nice." the two kids said.

At Swiss Army's cave; Swiss Army and Killer Frost were in a room with a big computer.

"So how do you intend on getting Meek?" said Killer Frost.

Swiss Army pushed a button on his keyboard and images of Seeker, Wart, Luna, and Badger appeared on screen.

"See these people, do any of them seem familiar to you?" said Swiss Army.

Killer Frost looked at the images.

"The warthog I recognize, the others not so much." said Killer Frost.

Swiss Army looked at the images.

"Hold on." said Swiss Army.

He pushed a button on the keyboard and the image of Luna turned into an image of her in her Purple Parasite outfit.

Killer Frost became shocked.

"That girl is the Purple Parasite from Italy?" said Killer Frost.

"Oh yeah." said Swiss Army.

He turned to Killer Frost.

"You see, I've been studying Meek ever since his sweetheart killed me in Mewni. Now that I have all the info I need, I'll be able to get to him." said Swiss Army.

Killer Frost smirked.

"Excellent, now how do we get to these people that're close to Meek?" said Killer Frost.

"You find the warthog, girl, and honey badger, leave the creepy alien to me." said Swiss Army.

On Seeker's ship; the alien was relaxing on a massage chair in the cockpit.

"Ooh, ooh, that feels good." said Seeker.

He then saw a flashing light on the controls and pushed a button, showing an image of what looked like a silver version of Pop Fizz in monster form.

"Criminal name Figit, wanted for operating a ponzai scheme, huge five hundred thousand space units reward, hiding out on Earth." said Seeker, "Perfect."

Later; he landed his ship on Earth and got out.

"Now where to start." said Seeker.

However; he was hit on the back of the head with a shovel that Harl Bot was holding and fell on the ground knocked out.

"That's where you'll start." said Harl Bot.

She then dragged the unconscious Seeker off.


	4. Killerdile

Outside a movie theater; Sonic's group walked out the theater.

"Great movie, I'm glad we made the choice to see Wonder Woman before Ashi could unleash a bunch of hell." said Janna.

Lynn chuckled.

"Sure picked a good film Sonic." said Lynn.

She playfully punched Sonic on the shoulder, causing some rings to scatter.

Everyone became shocked.

"Well that was unfortunate." said Ray.

"How is it you always have rings, more importantly, where do you keep them?" said Gwen.

"You don't want to know." said Sonic.

"Actually I do." said Gwen.

Sonic sighed.

"Alright." said Sonic.

He grabbed a two liter bottle of Mug Root Beer and drank the whole thing.

A rumbling sound was heard and Sonic started burping out thousands of rings.

Jack and Ashi who had her face cleaned up were approaching the group when Jack was covered by the thousands of rings.

Ashi became shocked.

"NOT MY HUSBAND!" yelled Ashi.

Sonic continued burping but eventually stopped.

Everyone became more shocked.

"Told you." said Sonic.

He burped out another ring.

Ashi approached the group angrily.

"You killed my husband." said Ashi.

Jack climbed out of the huge ring pile.

"I've had worse." said Jack.

Ashi is shocked.

"Never mind." said Ashi.

"What brings you to the mansion and this theater?" said Sonic.

He burped out another ring.

Ashi is mad and punched Sonic.

The hedgehog burped out fifty more rings on the ground.

"Something tells me we shouldn't bring harm to him anymore. And can you get to the reason for following us?" said Globox.

"Well, my father's been kidnapped." said Ashi.

Everyone just stared at the demon hybrid.

"Good luck with that." said Lynn.

She started to walk off, but Sonic grabbed her by the hair, making her walk in the same place.

Lynn noticed that she wasn't going anywhere and stopped moving.

"Aku's been kidnapped?" said Sonic.

Jack and Ashi nodded.

"Wow, and I thought my medical condition was bad." said Sonic.

He burped out a ring.

"Any who, if you want us to get Aku back, then who did you tell to watch over your kids?" said Janna.

"The Scotsman." said Jack.

"So you trust your kids with a loud mouthed dress wearing man who was willing to allow you to impregnate one of his daughters?" said Janna.

Jack and Ashi did some thinking.

"She has a point." said Ashi, "Even though the two of you named each other god fathers."

"I'll admit that his daughters were something, but you have something that they don't have." said Jack.

"Demon capabilities?" said Gwen.

Jack growled.

"No, but that is a good answer." said Jack.

He sighed.

"Ashi has the honesty to say that she doesn't hold me responsible for her own sister's deaths. It was all done in self defense." said Jack.

Ashi looked at her husband

"Self defense you say?" She asked.

"I thought you were machines. Aku always sent the machines." said Jack.

"It wasn't Aku who sent me, but my own mother who was in charge of some Aku cult that wound up giving birth to all seven of us at once and I wound up killing her to keep you safe." said Ashi.

Sonic chuckled.

"Great to hear all that, but I just realized that my Yoga class is about to start, so I'll see you later." said Sonic.

He started to walk off, but was picked up by the ankle by Ashi.

"Or we could help you save Aku." said Sonic.

Ashi grinned and let go of Sonic.

"After my Yoga class." He said and ran off.

"How long do his yoga classes take?" said Ashi.

"An hour." said Gwen.

On some type of planet sized spaceship similar to the Death Egg; an evil being that looked like a purple crocodile like alien was looking at a snow globe that had Aku in it.

"Let me out of here or face the wrath of Aku." Aku said in a high pitch like voice.

The being laughed and picked up the snow globe.

"Fool, if you'd have shown your full potential earlier, then you wouldn't be trapped in this snow globe." the being said sounding like Neil Patrick Harris.

He then shook the globe very hard.

Aku screamed before the shaking stopped, making the shape shifting demon groan from dizziness.

He then started puking.

"Oh god, make it stop." said Aku.

He puked again

"When did I have corn?" He asked.

"I'll never stop, or my name isn't Killerdile." the being known as Killerdile said.

Aku laughed.

"This won't hold me forever. You know of Samurai Jack? He's my son in law who's going to kick your ass." said Aku.

Killerdile laughed.

"That samurai? This is samurai proof. He won't come in." said Killerdile, "And even if he does, he'll still have to go through my traps."

He pulled a lever and a model of a Wipeout course appeared.

"He'll have to go through the sucker punch wall, the big balls, a giant fly swatter, the swirling dragon, and-"Killerdile said before noticing several pendulums, "Wait, why are there a ton of pendulums on this model course, I didn't order any pendulums for the real deal, they're too expensive and keep on breaking down."

He tore the pendulums off the model angrily before turning to the still trapped Aku and smiling.

"Forgive me for my mild outburst. My goons don't even understand the financial issues I have to deal with every week. The mortgage on this ship, the grocery bill's, my insurance policy, and the electric bill I recieved last month." said Killerdile.

Aku nodded.

"I get that." said Aku.

Killerdile turned back to his model.

"Where was I, oh yes. After the swirling dragon, he'll have to try and avoid tons of steel traps, walk over tons of man eating fresh water sharks which I got illegally, walk over piles of burning hot Hot Pockets-"Killerdile said before looking at the Hot Pocket on his model and becoming mad, "Okay, who's been eating over my model again?"

He picked up the hot pocket and ate it.

"Still warm." said Killerdile, "Now what else is on the course?"

He inspected the course.

He then smirked and laughed.

"Perfect." Said the villain.

"Just out of curiosity, will some parts of the course be over hot lava?" said Aku.

Killerdile picked up the snow globe and shook it angrily, making Aku dizzy once more.

"What're you stupid, this ship isn't lava proof, why would I put tons of hot magma in here? It's to expensive and the only thing that didn't cost a thing to put on this ship was water." said Killerdile.

He grumbled under his breath and Aku gave him the middle finger.

Killerdile shook the globe again.

"And don't give me the bird." said Killerdile.

Aku groaned before puking.


	5. How Caddy Came to Be

A knock was heard at the mansion and Luna walked over to the front door.

"I'll get it." said Luna.

She opened the door and saw a mysterious person heavily dressed like a UPS man.

"Special delivery." said the person.

The mysterious person then removed the outfit, revealing that it was Killer Frost and she froze Luna in her own place.

"No need to sign for anything." said Killer Frost.

She grabbed the frozen Luna and walked off with her.

In Wart's apartment/office; the warthog was looking at himself in a mirror and was wearing a blue and white Letterman jacket with the name Wart and #1 on the back of his jacket, blue jeans, and red sneakers.

"Nice." said Wart.

A knocking was heard at his door.

He walked over to the door.

"This is supposed to be my day off, as well as Meek's." said Wart.

He opened the door and tons of ice appeared and froze him.

The frozen wart was grabbed before being pulled out of the apartment.

In a hardware store; Badger was checking out an electric screwdriver.

"Nice." He said.

However badger was frozen from behind.

Killer Frost appeared and dragged Badger off.

Later in Swiss Army's cave; the kidnapped victims were thawed out and tied to chairs while Seeker was passed.

The bounty hunter for hire awoke and looked all over the place.

"Wha-where am I?" said Seeker.

He then saw Meek's friends and adopted father looking at him and groaned.

"Oh boy, looks like I'm going to be blamed for all this." said Seeker.

Luna became mad.

"Seeker, what're you doing this time?" said Luna.

Seeker shook his head.

"Saw that coming." said Seeker.

He turned to the three again.

"I kidnapped you, tied you up to chairs, and then I-"Seeker said before becoming mad, "I HAD NO PART OF THIS!"

Badger did some thinking.

"Let's hear him out." said Badger.

"Why would I kidnap you and then tie myself up afterwards? It's not my style to pull off a trap like this." said Seeker.

"He has a point." said Badger, "According to his history, he has never pulled off a trap where he was imprisoned."

"Yeah, I would never stoop that low." said Seeker.

Swiss Army and Killer Frost entered the room.

"But we would." said Swiss Army.

The group turned to the villains and became mad.

"Army." said Wart.

"That's right." said Swiss Army.

"But how? Lincoln's new Red Gyarados killed you." said Luna.

Swiss Army opened his chest, revealing his life counter now said 994.

"This bad boy always keeps me going." said Swiss Army.

Seeker tried to get out of his restraints.

"What's the meaning of this?" said Seeker.

Killer Frost then grabbed his chin.

"A little something called payback against the meerkat." said Killer Frost.

Everyone became shocked.

"He's made my life miserable by keeping me from killing the Butterfly's and placed Killer Frost in prison two times." said Swiss Army.

"The spawn of my reproductive gentiles." said Seeker.

Badger became mad.

"You adopted Meek before ditching him on a moon four years ago." said Badger, "Honestly what kind of foster father would ditch a kid they adopted due to not liking their methods?"

"I could think of one." said Luna.

"SILENCE!" yelled Swiss Army.

Everyone became shocked and turned to Swiss Army.

"To ensure that meerkat shows up, this room has a time bomb that'll count down from one hour, unless he shows up and tries to disarm it before saving you, it'll go off and you all will die." said Swiss Army, "With that meerkat as well hopefully."

He flipped a wall open, revealing a timer that was set at 60 minutes before pushing a button, making it count down from 59 minutes and 59 seconds.

"Enjoy." Swiss Army said before he and Killer Frost left the room.

Badger hopped over to the time bomb.

"Good thing I took a semester of bomb disarming on Mobius." said Badger.

He flipped a panel open and saw tons of wires and two red bars on the sides.

He became shocked.

"How the hell do you disarm this thing?" said Badger.

Seeker groaned.

"Amature." said Seeker.

He hopped over to the bomb and saw the make of the bomb.

"Hmmm, I got nothing." said Seeker.

Wart hopped over to the bomb and inspected it.

"Oh yes, here we go. This is a bomb that requires two people to hold the bars close to the edge without making it touch while someone who can use their eyes to figure out which wire to cut." said Wart.

Luna is shocked.

"What?" said Luna.

"Yep, one of those schematics." said Wart, "The only person who could disable this type of bomb easily isn't even here."

With Meek; he was with Caddy who was in robot mode on top of a skyscraper playing a violin.

"Nothing like a peaceful and quiet day to play violin." said Meek.

"Oh yeah, this in some way reminds me of when you built me." said Caddy.

 **Flashback**

Four years ago on the same moon; Meek was relaxing on a chair when he saw some type of meteorite falling from the sky and eventually saw it crashing far away.

"Huh Neat." He said and ran to the crash sight.

Eventually the meerkat reached the sight and saw a huge metal box and opened it up to see a ton of stuff including the same motorcycle that would eventually become Caddy.

He then closed the box before pushing it over to his cave.

Later; the meerkat was doing tons of work on the motorcycle and placed the same iPad on the cycle.

"Alright, now to activate." said Meek.

He pushed an icon on the iPad and a confused emoji face appeared on the iPad.

The cycle started moving it's iPad around.

"Wha-wha-where am I?" said Caddy.

"Hey." Meek said causing Caddy to turn to Meek, "How you doing?"

Caddy's iPad showed a question mark sign on the screen.

"Confused huh, that's to come when a robot is brought online." said Meek.

He then pulled out a book titled 'The Complete Idiot's Guide to Robotics'. and showed it to Caddy.

"I learned it all from this book." said Meek.

Caddy slowly approached Meek.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." said Meek.

The cycle then stopped next to the meerkat who hugged the bike.

"You'll be my mode of transportation throughout this moon until I return to Mobius, you got that Caddy?" said Meek.

"Caddy?" said Caddy.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to call you." said Meek.

Caddy nodded.

"Caddy, it's got a nice ring to it." said Caddy.

 **End Flashback**

"Good times, good times." said Caddy.

A ringing sound was heard and Meek looked at his left gauntlet and flipped the screen open, revealing the name Violet.

Meek sighed and pushed the audio button.

"Okay, what happened this time?" said Meek.

A split screen appeared and the group in Swiss Army's trap became confused.

"Wait, how did you know something bad had happened?" said Luna.

"I've got caller ID on these gauntlets that tell me who's calling. If it says Luna, then everything's alright, but if it says Violet, then something is very troubling." said Meek.

"Damn, he has improved over the years." said Seeker.

Meek groaned.

"Not this asshole again." Meek said under his breath.

He cleared his throat.

"Alright, what's going on?" said Meek.

"It's Swiss Army and Killer Frost, they've teamed up." said Wart.

Meek became shocked.

"Oh no that's terri-"Meek said before becoming confused, "Wait is this the willing to kill Louise Lincoln version of Killer Frost I've been dealing with for the last few weeks or the hots for Firestorm Caitlin Snow version of Killer Frost from the last fanfic?"

Wart became confused.

"What're you-it's Louise Lincoln." said Wart.

Meek became shocked.

"Oh no that's terrible." said Meek, "I've really got to convince the judge not to set bail on her."

At Hawaii the judge sneezed.

"Whoever talked about me, I'll eat him or her alive." He said.

Back on top of the skyscraper.

"Any who, I'll be there as fast as I can." said Meek.

"And be quick about it, there's a bomb in the room we're in, and apparently you're the only one who knows how to disable it." said Badger.

Meek is mad.

"Now that's crossing the line." said Meek.

He pushed the end call button and just sat down.

"What now?" said Caddy.

"I'm coming up with a bunch of plans right now." said Meek.


	6. Obstacle Course

In Killerdile's ship; the alien crocodile was in an office watching The Wedding Ringer when a frog like alien entered with a cup of coffee.

"Your coffee sir." the frog said sounding like Kevin Hart.

Killerdile became confused.

"What? I didn't order any coffee." said Killerdile.

"Yeah you did, six days ago." said the frog.

Killerdile became shocked.

"Six days ago, good lord man what took you so long?" said Killerdile.

"Well boss, you wanted me to get coffee from the Eastern Quadrant." said the frog.

Killerdile smiled.

"Oh yes, Polio makes coffee the way I like it." said Killerdile.

"This whole ship is 18 hundred miles across, it's literally the size of a planet." said the frog, "Polio is on the other side, and it's nighttime over there."

Killerdile started drinking his coffee.

"Also the samurai is here with some friends." said the frog.

Killerdile spat out his coffee in shock on the frog's face.

"WHAT!?" Killerdile yelled before noticing the frog, "Wait, why aren't you screaming in pain?"

"The coffee's cold due to me spending three days trying to get back here." said the frog.

Outside the ship; Jack's group in which Gwen, Globox, Jack, and Janna were wearing space helmets while Lynn was in her Red Rhino Beetle armor and Ashi was in her Aku corrupted form approached a door.

Sonic rang a doorbell that was next to a speaker.

" _I'm terribly sorry I cannot see anyone today due to forming an evil plan with the being Aku. If you're a door to door sellsman then get the hell off my property or I'll be forced to call security._ " Killerdile's voice said from the speaker.

He laughed.

" _I hate Door to Door salesmen_." said Killerdile.

"Well we tried." said Ray.

Sonic noticed a small opening and inspected it.

"We're tresspassing." said Sonic.

He pulled out his werehog morpher and pushed 258 before pushing the moon button and closing the morpher up.

Sonic then turned into his werehog form before putting his claws into the small opening and pushing the door open.

Killerdile became shocked.

"Dammit, I should hope for another Adam West Batman film." said Killerdile.

The same frog who was reading a newspaper became shocked.

"Gee, you must not have read the papers." said the frog.

Killerdile became shocked and mad.

"Papers, what're you babbling about?" Killerdile said as he took the newspaper from the frog's hands.

He saw an article titled Adam West is Batdead.

The crocodile screamed so loudly that his spaceship got a nosebleed.

Jack's group heard the screaming.

"What the hell was that?" said Jack.

"Something tells me this Killerdile person just found out that Adam West is dead." said Ray.

Ashi became shocked.

"Wait, one of the Batman actor's is dead?" said Ashi.

She then fainted.

Jack became shocked.

"Eh, you're lucky. At least you didn't have to take a six year old camping." said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

In a forest; Sonic was setting up a hammock and smiled.

"Perfect." Sonic said and turned to Lana who was setting up a tent, "How's it going over there Lana?"

Lana fished setting the tent and went into it.

Sonic chuckled.

"As always." said Sonic.

He got into his hammock and started falling asleep.

However; a Bigfoot appeared and roared.

Sonic woke up in shock and saw the creature.

"Whoa, it is real." said Sonic.

The Sasquatch went into the tent.

"And it's eating Lana." said Sonic.

Lana walked next to Somic.

"Yo." said Lana causing Sonic to fall out of his hammock.

Sonic became shocked and looked at the bigfoot and Lana.

"What's going on?" said Sonic.

The tent went up into the air, trapping Bigfoot.

"My tent is a trap." said Lana.

She gave Sonic and book and he read it.

"How to catch Sasquatch. Huh neat." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

Sonic who was back in his original form chuckled.

"And to this day, she is known as the girl who caught Sasquatch." said Sonic.

The group entered the ship.

A frog approached the group and became mad.

"Hey you can't be in here, it's illegal." the frog said sounding like Adam West.

"I'm craving frog legs right now." said Ashi.

The frog became shocked.

"Go through that door over there." said the frog.

He pointed to a door labeled 'Path to Killerdile's office'.

The group approached the door and entered it to see a bigger version of Killerdile's obstacle coarse model.

Sonic looked down to see the water and became shocked.

"I'm out." said Sonic, "Hopefully there's another way through."

He then left the obstacle coarse.

"Coward." said Ashi.

Ray inspected the course and started walking down it.

"I'm sure it'll be easy." said Ray.

He was then hit by a wrecking ball shocking everyone.

The limbless hero was now holding onto the wrecking ball.

"Nevermind, this is going to be hell." said Ray.

He then fell into the water.

"Jackass." said Ashi.

Ray climbed out of the water and onto the same platform again.

He looked at the outline of the course.

"Got it." said Ray.

He ran through the course and avoided tons of wrecking balls.

As soon as he reached the sucker punch wall he did a cartwheel to avoid the boxing gloves.

He then jumped over the big balls without landing on one of them and landed over the fly swatter and jumped out of the way before the swatter could hit him.

Ray then reached a swirling dragon and just slid underneath it before reaching tons of steeltraps.

He pulled out a pinball and placed it one the spring of one of the traps and all the traps went off.

Ray ran to a board over tons of sharks and ran over the sharks who tried to eat him, but he punched each of them in their faces.

He finally ran over tons of hot coals before reaching the end and turning to the other end of the course.

Everyone became shocked by what they saw.

Jack was so shocked that his jaw literally dropped to the ground.

Lynn grabbed the jaw and put it back in place.

Killerdile who was watching the whole thing from a TV monitor was shocked as well.

"Son of a bitch." said Killerdile.

Aku laughed.

"Told you you would fail." said Aku.

Later; almost everyone made it across the course save for Globox who was on the hot coals while his feet were on fire.

"Is it almost lunch time, cause I smell someone cooking. Cajun cheesecakes, and catfish." said Globox.

Everyone became grossed out as tons of smoke started to fill the area.

"Come on Globox, we're here. Get off the coals." said Ray.

Globox stepped off the coals and sighed.

"I'm hungry." said Globox.

"At least we made it across." said Gwen.

The group started cheering as Sonic who had a cup of coffee and a bucket of KFC chicken appeared.

"What's going on?" said Sonic.

"We made it across the coarse." said Lynn.

Sonic chuckled.

"Good for you." said Sonic.

Everyone continued cheering but stopped upon realizing that Sonic was in the same area as they were.

"Wait, how did you get here so quickly? said Ashi.

Sonic chuckled.

"Funny story actually, I-"Sonic said before he sniffed the air, "Why does it smell like Cajun cheesecakes and catfish?"

"Globox." everyone said.

"Any who, I was trying to find another way here right?" said Sonic.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was walking all over the ship and reached a coffee shop that was called Polio.

Sonic was shocked.

"Polio?" said Sonic.

He walked into the coffee shop.

Later; he came out drinking a cup of coffee.

"Not bad." said Sonic.

Later; he walked out of a KFC with a bucket of chicken and heard some screaming.

The hedgehog became confused and looked down an alley to see a female alien deer going into labor.

Sonic became shocked.

"Holy shit!" yelled Sonic.

He approached the deer.

"Is there anything you need ma'am, some coffee, chicken? I don't know why I said that since you eat vegetables." said Sonic.

The deer grabbed Sonic's neck angrily.

"GET THIS BABY OUT OF ME!" the deer yelled sounding like Melissa McCarthy.

"Alright, alright, just need to figure this out." said Sonic.

He pulled out a book titled 'Labor for dummies' and started reading it.

"Simple enough." Sonic said before tossing the book, "Let's get this thing out of you?"

Later; a baby crying sound was heard and Sonic left the alley in shock.

"That was not what I was expecting to see." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"Wait, you found time to deliver a baby while trying to find a way to Killerdile's office?" said Jack.

Sonic nodded.

"What all did you see?" said Ray.

Sonic pulled out his iPhone and showed a picture to Ray.

The limbless hero became shocked and started puking.

"Oh now you start puking. What happened to never being able to vomit?" said Sonic.

Ray puked on Sonic.

Killerdile who was watching everything became shocked.

"How did that hedgehog find the time to deliver a baby on my huge ass planet/spaceship?" said Killerdile.

He looked at Aku.

"It didn't make sence." Said the Crocodile.

"True, but what doesn't make sense is that the only reason I made my peace with the samurai is because he got my only living daughter pregnant and the two got married." said Aku.


	7. Bomb Disabling

In Swiss Army's cave; Wart's group was still trapped in the room and saw that the timer now was counting down from 40 minutes.

"Where the hell is that meerkat?" said Seeker.

Harl Bot entered the room with Meek who didn't have his leather jacket, gauntlets, or gloves on before tossing him to the ground.

"Right here." said Harl Bot.

She then left the room.

Everyone became mad.

"Bitch bot." said Wart.

Meek stood up.

"Not the best idea I ever had just turning myself in like that." said Meek, "She took my jacket, my gloves, my gauntlets, and the knife I keep on my leg."

He then chuckled before pulling a Swiss army knife out of his mouth.

"Everything but this." said Meek.

Everyone became shocked.

Later; everyone was freed from their restraints.

"How did you get that pocket knife in your mouth anyways?" said Luna.

"You don't want to know." said Meek.

He inspected the bomb.

"Okay, the red bars need to be pulled up by two people holding each bar, but they can't touch the sides due to being magnetized, if they touch the sides the bomb'll go off. As soon as the bars are lifted, then the timer will go down to five minutes, that's all the time I'll have to figure out which wire will disarm the bomb." said Meek.

Seeker and Badger each grabbed a bar and pulled them close to the edge.

The timer then changed to five minutes and started counting down.

"Alright, now I just need to figure out which wire it is." said Meek.

He then looked at the wires.

"How can you think a honey badger is the perfect father after everything I did for you?" said Seeker.

Meek became mad.

"Not helping." said Meek.

Seeker became mad.

"How dare you talk back to your father." said Seeker.

"You're not my father." said Meek.

"Yes I am." said Seeker.

Badger became mad.

"No you're not." said Badger.

Seeker turned to Badger.

"You stay out of this, I am his father." said Seeker.

"No you're not." said Badger.

"Yes I am." said Seeker.

The two kept on going like that, making Meek more mad.

Eventually he had enough.

"SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU!" yelled Meek.

The two adults stopped and looked at Meek.

"He started it." said Badger.

"I don't care, I'm trying to disarm a bomb and the two of you are acting like children. Now let me figure this out, or I'll just walk out of here with only Luna and Wart and find myself a new father. I may even tell Napier to adopt me right away." said Meek.

The two adults nodded.

Meek continued to look at the wires.

He then pulled out his pocket knife before flipping the scissors out.

He grabbed a red and green striped wire and cut it.

The timer then stopped counting before saying disarmed.

He turned around and sat down.

"Well?" said Wart.

"It's disabled." said Meek.

Wart smiled.

"Thank goodness." said Wart.

Seeker and Badger let go of the bars.

"How do you even do it?" said Seeker.

"I just cut a wire at random, and the bomb turns off." said Meek.

He closed his pocket knife.

"Now let's destroy a ton of stuff in this cave." said Meek.

With Swiss Army and Killer Frost; the two were flipping channels on a TV.

Swiss Army saw that Sesame Street was on.

"Seen it." said Swiss Army.

He flipped the channel to see Super friends was on.

"Seen it." said Swiss Army.

He then turned to Batman The Killing Joke.

"Screw it." said Swiss Army.

Harl Bot then entered the room.

"Good news, I threw the meerkat into the dungeon." said Harl Bot.

Swiss Army became shocked.

He stood up and approached his creation before smacking her across the face.

"YOU IDIOT!" Swiss Army yelled, "You didn't capture him, you invited him into our home."

Harl Bot was confused.

"What, how could that have happened?" said Harl Bot.

"He obviously let you capture him." said Swiss Army.

"You need to knock him out, do a full body search of his character, and strip him of every weapon he may have." said Killer Frost, "I destroyed his entire armor before realizing that Meek Meerkat was a vigilante calling himself Bounty Hunter."

Swiss Army smirked and turned to Killer Frost.

"Well then you have outlived your usefulness." said Swiss Army.

Killer Frost became shocked.

"What?" said Killer Frost.

Swiss Army became shocked.

"I didn't say that." said Swiss Army, "Yes I did."

Killer Frost became mad.

"This was part of your plan?" said Killer Frost.

"No it wasn't." said Swiss Army, "The minute I got what I wanted, I was going to either kill you or send you back to prison."

He became shocked.

"Why am I saying this?" said Swiss Army.

Killer Frost then froze Swiss Army before slapping a time bomb on the icy cyborg.

"You've outlived your usefulness." said Killer Frost.

She then ice skated away.

"Oh snap." said Swiss Army.

Harl Bot became mad.

"That no good bitch." said Harl Bot.

Meek's group then appeared with the meerkat in his Bounty Hunter outfit.

"Who would have thought that you reprogramming your gauntlets so that when they were off of you they would make Swiss Army speak only the truth would cause Killer Frost to betray her?" said Luna.

"I did." said Meek.

Swiss Army became mad.

"You son of a bitch, I'll get you fro this." said Swiss Army.

He tried to break out of his ice but couldn't.

"Could someone by chance disable this time bomb Killer Frost put on me?" said Swiss Army.

The heroes looked at each other before smirking and looking at Swiss Army.

"No." the group said before leaving the cave.

The group walked out of the cave before the whole place exploded.

"Takes care of him for a while." said Wart.

"Yeah, but where's that Killer Frost girl at?" said Seeker.

"Damn if I know." said Meek.

With Killer Frost; she was still ice skating away when she was electrocuted before passing out.

Megavolt who was with Eggman appeared.

The rat picked up Killer Frost and placed her in the Egg Mobile before it flew off.

Later; Killer Frost awoke in Dominator's hideout where all the members of her organization were at.

"The great Killer Frost, three times in prison due to one person." said Dominator.

Killer Frost became confused.

"What's all this about?" said Killer Frost.

"Recruitment, Dominator showed interest in you due to the fact that you generate your powers from heat." said Eggman, "She sent me and Megavolt to find and bring you back here."

Killer Frost looked around.

"Some establishment you've got here." said Killer Frost.

"I'm offering you a way to keep from always going to prison, and to do that you'll have to swear aligience to me." said Dominator, "Give me one good reason to keep you here."

Killer Frost stood up looked at all the villains before freezing Bradley Uppercrust, Albedo, Vrax, Two Headed Parrot, and Harley Quinn in blocks of ice.

Every unfrozen villain became shocked as a smirking Killer Frost turned to Dominator.

"Killer Frost, you've got a future." said Dominator, "Throw Bradley out onto the curb and thaw everyone else out."

"You've got it dude." Killer Frost said before walking off.


	8. Defeating Killerdile

In Killerdile's office; the alien was drinking some coffee.

The same frog he was talking with entered with a pastry bag.

"Your bear claw sir." said the frog.

Killerdile became shocked.

"Bear claw, I can't eat that, I'm on a diet." said Killerdile.

The frog became shocked.

"Since when?" said the frog.

"Two hours ago, where have you been?" said Killerdile.

Before anyone could answer the door was broken down by Sonic in werehog form and the others appeared.

"Let my father in law go villain." said Jack.

Killerdile chuckled.

"Samurai Jack, we meet at last." said Killerdile, "But you're already to late, I've got a lot of the Aku essence within me."

He surrounded himself with the Aku essence and turned one of his arms into an ax and swung at the group, but they dodged the attack.

"With these powers, I can finally achieve my dreams of opening up a very awesome universal shopping mall." said Killerdile.

"Isn't this already a shopping mall?" said Sonic.

"By enslaving tons of alien races." said Killerdile.

"Seen it." said Jack.

"And I'll feed all my customers moldy food." said Killerdile.

Globox screamed in shock.

Jack scoffed.

"That's a stupid plan, and this is coming from someone who had to fight a dragon with a flatulence problem." said Jack.

"Neat, I once had to live with a bunch of injun's who guilt you into doing stuff all the time." said Sonic.

Ashi is mad.

"I lived a sheltered life being trained to only kill one man who made the world a better place but was convinced that he was evil." said Ashi.

Killerdile growled.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." said Killerdile.

He pushed a button and tons of robo ape like bots with crocodile heads entered the room.

"Kill them all." said Killerdile.

The croc bots then ran towards the group and began to battle them.

Jack approached Killerdile with his sword out and the two started battling each other.

Globox grabbed the snowglobe with Aku.

"Don't worry, I'll save you." said Globox.

Aku sighed.

"Thank goodness." said Aku.

Globox then placed the snowglobe in his mouth before swallowing it.

"YOU CALL THIS SAVING ME!?" Aku said within Globox's stomach.

"For the time being." said Globox.

Sonic picked up two croc bots before bashing them together and slashing several in half.

Ray punched several croc bots out of submission and grabbed one of them before turning to Janna who had her keyblade out and slashed it in half.

Jack and Killerdile kept on clashing weapons with each other.

"No matter what you do, you'll never injure me samurai." said Killerdile.

Jack then slash at Killerdile; destroying some of the Aku essence.

Killerdile screamed in pain.

"Except for my father's sword, it is the only thing powerful enough to destroy the Aku essence." said Jack.

Killerdile became shocked

"If it's the only thing that can destroy Aku, how is it that it can't harm your girl?" said Killerdile.

"Because the sword can do no harm to the innocent." said Jack.

"Aw crap." said Killerdile.

Globox who was sitting on several croc bots burped out Aku who was freed from the snow globe.

The being laughed.

"I'm free, I'm free." said Aku.

He laughed some more and grew legs and did the can can.

Aku then stopped.

"Now that that's over with." said Aku.

He placed an arm on Killerdile, sucking the Aku essence back within him.

Killerdile became shocked.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Killerdile yelled as he reverted back to his original form.

He became mad.

"ILL BE BACK!" He shouted and ran off.

Aku chuckled.

"Yeah? And I'll be waiting." said Aku.

He laughed again and looked at his family and friends.

"What kept you?" said Aku.

"Obstacle course." said Gwen.

"And I was delivering a baby." said Sonic.

Aku growled.

"You spent a ton of time delivering a child instead of trying to save me." said Aku.

"I was multi tasking. And if you saw what all I saw when I was delivering, you'd feel bad for me." said Sonic.

Aku snuffed

"Yeah right." He said.

Sonic then pulled out his phone and showed a video of what all he saw when he was delivering a baby to Aku.

The shape shifting demon became so shocked that he started vomiting.

"Never mind, I feel bad for you." said Aku.


	9. Seeker Leaves

With Meek's group; they were at Seeker's ship as the bounty hunter for hire was doing some work on his engine.

"So there's no sign of Killer Frost anywhere?" said Wart.

"Nope, but my guess would be that she either got caught by the authorities, or she wound up joining an evil organization on this planet." said Badger.

"My money's on the ladder." said Meek.

Seeker continued working on his engine and stopped before turning to the group.

"My work here is done. I only came here to capture some guy who was wanted for working a ponzai scheme." said Seeker.

"And that's supposed to make me change my view on you?" said Meek.

"Nope." said Seeker.

He started to go back into his ship but turned around.

"By the way, how was that cave of your's on that moon?" said Seeker.

Everyone became shocked.

Seeker walked back into his ship before it closed up and flew away.

"Wait, how did he know of the cave I was living in?" said Meek.

Badger did some thinking.

"Maybe he knew about it due to the fact that he's been taking care of you in secret without you even knowing it." said Badger.

Meek became more shocked.

"A guy who ditched me yet was still raising me. Hypocritical." said Meek.

In Splat Burger; Jack, Ashi, their sleeping kids, and Aku were sitting at a booth.

Aku was trying to get the iPad to work.

"What's wrong with this thing?" said Aku.

Jack smiled.

"I've got this." said Jack.

He started pushing an icon on the iPad, but nothing happened.

The samurai kept on touching the icon.

"What's wrong with this thing?" said Jack.

A hand grabbed the iPad.

"I've got this." said the mysterious person.

The three saw that Killerdile was inspecting the iPad and became shocked.

"Killerdile." said Ashi.

"It's Cage now madam." Killerdile who was now known as Cage said kindly.

Everyone became confused.

"What's with the change?" said Jack.

"I wound up turning over a new leaf upon realizing that I had to pay tons of money just to keep my space mall operating, I spent everything I owned for rent, but now I'm trying to make a little extra money on the side." said Cage.

He then fixed the iPad and placed it on it's stand.

"Now try." said Cage.

Aku pushed a hamburger icon and a hamburger fell into the bowl.

"About time." said Aku.


End file.
